bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Luka Kagamine
Luka Kagamine '( ルカ鏡, ''Soundless Spring Ghost) is a shinigami who along with his friend Akira Cagali joins up with Shori Keihatsu after the dissapearance of their friend, Atarashi Kaishi. Now embracing the demon blood running through his veins, he is out seeking revenge on anyone he thinks might have caused his friend's sudden vanishing act. Appearance Personality Luka is an extremely relaxed guy, and doesn't pay attention to most things besides trying to charm females. He tends to be awkward and clumsy when outside of battle especially around the opposite sex. The only time seems to be able to have the qualities as a shinigami is when he is around his best friend Atarashi Kaishi or is in the heat of battle. He doesn't give up a fight unless someone he cares about is in danger. His morals will not allow him to attack innocent bystanders, but if said innocent were to cross him or his friends in an attempt to stop them from acheiving their goal he will not hesistate to kill them. He spends most of his time seeking the affection of females. His biggest fear is that of small insects, due to the fact that he thinks "they will crawl in your ear and lay eggs in your brain". However, his one weakness is his love for females. If the opponent can figure this out then they can use this to easily distract and anger Luka causing him to lose focus, much to Atarashi and Akira's dismay. He loves having a good time with his friends and usually tries to help out them to the best of his abilities History Synopsis Powers and Abilities '''Flash Steps Expert: He is skilled in the art of Flash Steps. He learned this in order to make up for his lack of skill in kido spells. With his skills he is able to move quick enough that he can attack seemingly unnoticed by the untrained eye. Intense Reflexes: '''Luka's reflexes are so developed that he no longer has to think about dodging attacks. His muscles instinctively react to incoming danger. '''Vast Spiritual Energy: His vast amount of spiritual energy is due to his latent demonic blood. He inherited his demon blood from his unnamed parents, who also happened to be a pair of Hell's worst escapees. When he taps into his demon blood for a boost of spiritual energy, Luka's hair turns to a dark black. Master Manipulator: '''He specializes in lies to confuse his opponent. His words are able to even produce a hypnosis effect on those who don't notice until its too late. '''Enhanced Durability: '''Even after exerting a lot of spiritual pressure he is able to take blows that would knock out a normal person. '''Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Having trained on a near constant basis he can go into a battle with a group of hollows and not sustain any injuries. He is also able to fight very effectively, putting considerable amounts of strength behind his attacks and also able to counter attacks from various angles. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Luka claims that he can take on average armed opponents and those many times his size easily, with just his fists alone. Nature Spirit Abilities As a nature spirit who has become a shinigami, Luka is fully capable of tapping into his bloodline in order to access some of his associated abilities. When entering this form, Luka's hair lengthens considerably and gains a white coloration to it. He also sprouts three red horns from his head as his skin becomes pale and his clothing becomes more tribal in appearance. :Nature Spirit Abilities: Upon entering his Nature Spirit form, Luka gains the ability to produce several different kinds of plants by forming them from plasma by condensing the localized electric currents in the air. This allows him to form intricate traps and bindings that can also burn or electrocute an opponent to death, making him a difficult opponent to deal with when in this form. Zanpakutō Shikai: ''Not Yet Revealed'' [[Bankai|'Bankai']]: Not Yet Revealed Trivia *Luka's theme is Sono Saki Ni Wa by Flow *His name was inspired by characters of Vocaloid Quotes "Let's make this M-A-G-I-C-A-L" Category:Anti-Hero Category:Characters Category:Male Category:RazeOfLight Category:Demons Category:Collective Vices Category:Kohai Tochi Resident Category:Shinigami Category:Nature Spirit Category:Raven